1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of a digital versatile disc (DVD), and more particularly, to a method that can generate a read error in an error correction code (ECC) block including a specific error generation data pattern, in a process in which a standard DVD disc is manufactured, when main data of 2,048 bytes is generated using the specific error generation data pattern according to a DVD standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various discs, such as optical discs, are used to store information of various formats. Recently, with the commercial spread of recordable optical discs, such as CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-R, DVD-RW, and DVD-RAM, etc., optical discs are more and more often used as private auxiliary memory means. Furthermore, with the development of optical disc-related technology, large-capacity DVD discs are also widely used.
In addition, optical disc apparatus used as a dedicated optical disc player have generally functioned to spread large-capacity contents. Recently, with the spread of recordable optical disc-related apparatuses, the apparatuses are also increasingly used as private auxiliary storing devices. However, as the recordable optical disc apparatuses are widely used privately, such wide-use has led to the problem that they may be used as an illegal copy tool.
Also, since such copy using the recordable optical disc apparatuses is performed digitally, signals from a copied disc may not be deteriorated or altered, compared to signals from the original disc. Therefore, contents or files from the copied disc may have almost the same quality as the original disc, which causes serious harm to the content developers or the original disc manufacturers.
Furthermore, as various hardware or software has been rapidly developed to implement copying, illegal copying and distributing of an original disc has led to serious economic and social problems. Therefore, a copy technique to originally prevent such illegal copying is needed.
To prevent such illegal copying, a standard DVD disc adopting an illegal copying prevention technique is manufactured by the following two methods: one is that an element which can cause a read error is inserted into DVD discs during mass production; and another is that an element which can cause a read error is inserted into DVD discs using a general optical disc drive (ODD).
Here, the mass production of the DVD discs is performed in the following way: a file is read from an original master disc or tape and stored in an encoding system; after that, the file read from the encoding system is processed through a procedure shown in FIG. 1 and used to manufacture a stamper; and the stamper is used to perform mass production of DVD discs. While the original master disc is manufactured, error data may be generated by a method for generating a read error in a process of manufacturing DVD discs.
Presently, the general ODD has been classified into a drive for CD series and a drive for DVD series. Of them, CD writers that record data to CDs support various recording modes, such as Track-At-Once (TAO), Session-At-Once (SAO), Disc-At-Once (DAO), etc.
A CD writer supporting DAO may implement an “unreadable sector” that causes a read error. Unlike the CD writer, a standard DVD writer can record only user data of 2,048 bytes on a DVD disc in a TAO mode. Therefore, the standard DVD writer cannot implement an intended “unreadable sector” except for a physical defect of a recording-finished disc.
Therefore, more research should be done to enable an error to generate when DVD discs recording data by a standard DVD writer is read or when the mass-produced DVD discs are read. More specifically, methods that can process main data of 2,048 bytes to generate a read error must be researched.